fourworldseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Four World Heroes (FanFiction Crossover Series)
Four World Heroes is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega, One Piece and Tales of Berseria verses joining together for the first time, in our universe (Late-Year 2019 to Early-Year 2020). This wiki is inspired by FanFiction authors "Superior-Creativity" and "XFangHeartX". It would be dubbed by Studiopolis (Los Angeles), Funimation (Texas) and Bandai Namco Entertainment (California). It is also rated T. Overview When two, unknown godly beings from our universe secretly battle in the continuous cycle of good and evil without the people of Earth (our world) knowing for 10,000 years, warriors from three worlds must unite to combat this threat. Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Pegasus Kouga *Monkey D. Luffy **Blizzard *Velvet Crowe *Aquila Yuna *Nami *Laphicet *Bronze Saints **Lionet Souma **Dragon Ryuho **Wolf Haruto **Orion Eden **Apus Sachi **Vulpecula Emma *Aria *Straw Hat Pirates **Roronoa Zoro **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook **Monkey D. Aika **Kumi *Rokurou Rangetsu *Magilou *Eizen *Eleanor Hume Allies *Elysium *Sagittarius Seiya *Libra Shiryu *Aquarius Hyoga *Virgo Shun *Phoenix Ikki *Scorpio Sonia *Geki *Raki *Selene *Jimbei *Bienfu *Sam Spartan **Bailey *Chuck Spartan *Jonathan Spartan *Sofia Spartan *Guardian Unit of Nations (G.U.N.) **Commander Troy Redfield **Lieutenant Madison Harper **Agent Ben Briggs *Olympians **Zeus **Hades **Poseidon **Hera **Demeter **Hestia **Apollo **Aphrodite **Artemis **Athena **Dionysus **Hephaestus **Hermes *Chiron Antagonists *Nightmare **Berial *Nightmare's Army **Prince Venus **First-Class Almas **First-Class Era **First-Class Mea **Second-Class Saberio **First-Class Tetra **Second-Class Sauk **Akainu **Kizaru **Aokiji **Smoker **Tashigi **Rob Lucci **Crocodile **Hody Jones **Abbey ***Artorius Collbrande ***Melchior Mayvin ***Shigure Rangetsu ***Teresa Linares ***Oscar Dragonia **Van Aifread *Gorilla Gorr *Ares **Lernaean Hydra **Nemean Lion **Erymanthian Boar *The Rogues **Deathshot **Fire Wave **Boomerang **Speed Demon **Moonstone **Frostbite **Crow **Bebop **Rocksteady Locations Earth North America Canada * Mexico *Mexico City United States of America *New Jersey *New York City ** *Texas ** *Washington, D.C. Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany *Berlin Greece *Athens Italy * Russia * Asia China *Shanghai India *Himalayas Japan *Tokyo South America Brazil * Africa Egypt * Kenya * Oceania Australia * Antartica Olympus * Reverse-Subspace Terminology Cosmo: A mystical energy and the fundamental force which powers every supernatural feat in the Saint Seiya world. It is the source of life for all living beings and also the reason all matter in the universe exists. It originated from the Big Bang that gave birth to the universe, and any time Cosmo is burned inside a body, it's a smaller scale reproduction of the real Big Bang. All human beings have Cosmo deep inside themselves, but only a few are truly aware of it, and even fewer are able to burn it and/or increase it until it explodes. *'Cosmoenergy': The energy generated by the burning of one's Cosmo, which is also called an "aura". It's the primary life force in the universe, used by every living being (even after dead in the case of humans) and heavily associated to senses. Saints and other warriors, gods, and some select others can use the cosmoenergy to awaken senses above the regular ones necessary for life. Color varies to the user: colors like blue, red, green, white, pink, yellow are associated with positive elements as strength, justice, peace, hope, happiness, love and good. While colors like purple, black, dark red (blood), etc., are associated with the negative elements as evil, cruelty, ambition, and destruction. Cloths: Armors worn by Athena's 88 Saints, one for each constellation. There are 48 Bronze Cloths, 24 Silver Cloths, 12 Gold Cloths, and one more that is Athena's, a God Cloth. *'Bronze Cloth': The 48 Cloths worn by Athena's Bronze Saints, the weakest level of soldiers in her army. *'Gold Cloth': The 12 Cloths worn by Athena's Gold Saints, the strongest level of soldiers in her army. Clothstones: Containers for the Cloths worn by Athena's Saints, which take the shape of many minerals. *'Superior Clothstones': Evolved version of normal Clothstones, with the energy of Ryusei. Senses: The five basic senses of every living being: sight (eyes), hearing (ears), taste (mouth), smell (nose) and touch (nerves) are the senses which most human beings are born with, and encompass their activities in life. *'Intuition': The sixth sense that represents the strength of Athena's Saints, and is inherent to all who feel their own and/or that of others. Several supplementary abilities include telekinesis, telepathy, teleportation, atomic manipulation and destruction, energy projection, and temperature manipulation. *'Miraculosity': The seventh sense that draws out the true potential of their Cosmo and achieve exceptionally powerful feats far beyond those of even an average Saint, such as moving one's body at the speed of light, wield enough power to pulverize a star, or being able to punch a billion times per second. This is basically a Gold Saint ability, one that makes them the main strength of Athena's army. *'Godhood': The ninth sense. *'Ryusei': The ultimate form of Cosmo, said to majestly burn like a shining meteor. Once activated, it allows the user to become a beacon of pure energy once consumed by it (depending on the user's Cosmo color). This power gives the user immeasurable power, enough to fight on par with, and defeat even demigod-level beings. *'Gaia': A legendary power that only one person can acquire every one millennium. The other requirement is that person who had experiences and growth the most, regardless of race, age, gender and history. An enchantment of Ryusei, Gaia grants the user immeasurable power to battle god-level beings of mythology. It also increases their physical strength, speed, reflexes, senses, and even their Cosmo to the highest point possible. Another trait that when in contact with a god, the user can gain a portion of that god's energy and transfer it to their own, allowing him to create an energy clone with that god's power. Devil Fruit: Mystical fruits found in the One Piece world that can give the eater a variety of abilities depending on the fruit. There are three known types: *'Paramecia': The most common of the three, they give the user various superhuman abilities and/or traits. Other Paramecia can alter features of the body, such as stretching one's own limbs, or the people, objects, and environment around them. Finally, there are users that generate substances, such as poison. *'Logia': Normally the rarest of the three, Logias allow the user to transform into an element or even into a materialization of a abstract concept, such as darkness. This can render them intangible to physical attacks as well as be able to absorb said incoming attacks. Logia users also gain abilities that relate to their element. *'Zoan': This type allows the user to transform into an animal and acquire every trait associated with that animal. The users can also transform into human-animal hybrid forms or a twin-beast hybrid. Additionally there is a subtype of Zoan much rarer than even Logias, the Mythical Zoan. Haki: A mysterious power found in every living being in the One Piece world, while not too different from the normal senses, most are not able to tap into this ability. Currently, most Haki users are limited to two types of Haki with a select few being capable of the 3rd Haki type, Conqueror's. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Arte (Skill Arts): *'Strike Artes': ** *'Magic Artes': **'Malak Artes': *'Mystic Artes': Break Soul: Weapons *Black Kabuto *Chaos Stones *General Franky *Kitetsu III *Magic Clima-Tact *Shusui *Soul Calibur *Soul Edge *Soul Solid *Wado Ichimonji Power of the Verse(s) Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful crossover verse with three separate verses containing many powerful characters, including several OC humans, aliens and gods. Tiers God Tiers: Planet to Multi-Universe level Top Tiers: Continent to Moon/Small Planet level High Tiers: Island to Country level Mid-High Tiers: City to Mountain/Small Island level Low-High Tiers: Multi-City Block to Town level Mid Tiers: Small Building to City Block level Low Tiers: Below Human to Wall level Movies Main Article: Four World Heroes: The Movie Sequel Main Article: Four World Heroes: Final Adventures Voice Cast Main Cast *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy *Cristina Vee - Velvet Crowe *Josh Grelle - Pegasus Kouga Secondary Cast *Alexis Tipton - Vulpecula Emma *Amber Connor - Laphicet *Andrew Love - Fleet Admiral Sakazuki/Akainu *Ben Diskin - Orion Eden, Rokurou Rangetsu *Brina Palencia - Tony Tony Chopper *Cherami Leigh - Kumi *Chris Niosi - Wolf Haruto *Christopher Sabat - Roronoa Zoro *Cristina Vee - Aquila Yuna *Eden Riegel - Elysium *Eric Vale - Sanji *Erica Lindbeck - Magilou *Erica Mendez - Apus Sachi, Eleanor Hume *Ian Sinclair - Brook *Laura Bailey - Monkey D. Aika *Luci Christian - Nami *Matthew Mercer - Deathshot *Maxey Whitehead - Venus *Micah Solusod - Blizzard, Dragon Ryuho *Michael McConnohie - Nightmare *Patrick Seitz - Franky *Ray Chase - Artorius Collbrande *Roger Craig Smith - Lionet Souma *Sonny Strait - Usopp *Stephanie Sheh - Aria *Stephanie Young - Nico Robin *Taliesin Jaffe - Eizen *Todd Haberkorn - Sagittarius Seiya *Travis Willingham - Gorilla Gorr Minor Cast *Amanda C. Miller - Sam Spartan *Barry Yandell - Crow *Brina Palencia - Teresa Linares, Artemis *Bryce Papenbrook - Virgo Shun *Bryn Apprill - Selene *Cam Clarke - Bebop *Cassandra Morris - Nee *Charlie Campbell - Chuck Spartan *Christopher Sabat - Chiron, Zeus *Chuck Huber - Dr. Robert Foxwell *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Moonstone *Daniel Baugh - Jimbei *Darin De Paul - Melchior Mayvin *Dave Wittenberg - Libra Shiryu *David Trosko - Commander Troy Redfield *David Wald - Geki *Fred Tatasciore - Rocksteady, Hephaestus *Greg Dulcie - Smoker *Jason Douglas - Admiral Kuzan/Aokiji, Ares *Jason Liebrecht - Rob Lucci *Jeannie Tirado - Frostbite *Jessica Cavanagh - Sofia Spartan *John Swasey - Almas, Crocodile *Kara Edwards - Athena (Earth-Prime) *Kent Williams - Agent Ben Briggs *Kyle Hebert - Van Aifread *Larry Brantley - Hody Jones *Laura Bailey - Era *Liam O'Brien - Speed Demon *Luci Christian - Mea *Martha Harms - Aphrodite *Max Mittelman - Shigure Rangetsu *Michael Sinterniklaas - Oscar Dragonia *Monica Rial - Bienfu, Tashigi *Morgan Garrett - Scorpio Sonia, Prof. Ludmilla Johnson *Patrick Seitz - Saberio, Hades *Phil Parsons - Apollo *Rachel Robinson - Hera *Ray Hurd - Admiral Borsalino/Kizaru *Richard Epcar - Poseidon *Steven Blum - Jonathan Spartan, Tetra, Fire Wave, Boomerang *Tara Platt - Kido Saori "Athena" *Tia Ballard - Raki *Travis Willingham - Phoenix Ikki, Berial, Sauk *Trina Nishimura - Lieutenant Madison Harper *Vic Mignogna - Aquarius Hyoga Category:Four World Series Wiki